


Трудности перевода

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Трудности перевода

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drimaronda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drimaronda).



Лестрейд поставил кружку с чаем на стол и потянулся к вибрирующему телефону.  
\- Ты занят и не можешь приехать.  
\- Вообще-то, - немного обиженно ответили на том конце провода, — Я хотел спросить, ужинал ли ты.  
Лестрейд улыбнулся и промолчал.  
\- Я буду с итальянской едой.

Инспектор Лестрейд никогда не думал, что судьба повернется к нему таким боком, но, надо признать, он умел приспосабливаться и находить во всем положительные моменты. Не то чтобы он был неискоренимым оптимистом, но без веры в лучшее он бы давно спекся на своей работе. Сейчас, когда его личная жизнь приходила в некое равновесие, он надеялся, что, возможно, все будет хорошо.  
Его необычные отношения с этим невероятным человеком начались, если подумать, с ужина в том пафосном ресторане. Правда, тогда Лестрейд чувствовал себя ужасно глупо в огромном зале с напыщенными официантами, и даже пролил соус на рукав, так что это не считается. Наверно, отношения начались позже, когда Майкрофт, конечно же, из лучших побуждений, пригласил его в романтическое путешествие в Париж на своем самолете. Как на зло, в Греции снова обострился экономический кризис, Холмсу пришлось улететь, и путешествие закончилось где-то в районе Хитроу, не успев начаться.  
Холмсу вообще не удавались ухаживания, и Лестрейд решил не ждать милостей от государства, а взять их самостоятельно.  
Когда он впервые пригласил Майкрофта к себе, они смотрели какой-то не слишком интеллектуальный фильм, сидя на на старой софе, и Майкрофт даже снял пиджак.  
В другой раз они обошлись без этого, а просто всю ночь занимались любовью.  
Однажды, не предупреждая, Майкрофт приехал к нему вечером, сказал, что хочет сменить обстановку и в офисе уже не работается, открыл ноутбук, сел за стол и не вылезал оттуда до двух ночи. Лестрейд посмотрел на это и поставил рядом кружку с крепким чаем.

\- Захвати какой-нибудь алкоголь.  
\- Тяжелый день?  
\- Твой братец снова донимал моих подчиненных.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся в трубку.

 

Лестрейд понял, что приручил Холмса, когда тот начал регулярно приходить к нему в свободные вечера, иногда оставаясь на ночь. Он не знал точно, как к этому относится сам Майкрофт — по нему редко можно понять, что он думает. Но вроде бы обоих устраивал сложившийся порядок вещей: они встречаются, когда могут, никаких упреков, только разделенное на двоих тепло и понимание.

 

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Лестрейд пошел открывать.

 

Майкрофт беспокоился. Это было понятно по напряженно сжатым губам и по тому, как он отводил взгляд в сторону. То, что по его лицу вообще можно было что-то прочитать, говорило о серьезных проблемах.  
\- Что случилось? По телефону ты казался спокойным.  
\- А? Нет, все хорошо. - Снова взгляд в сторону.  
\- Майкрофт?  
\- Нам нужно поговорить.

Лестрейд вздохнул и пропустил его в гостиную. Очевидно, все живы и здоровы, с остальным он справится. Он на это надеялся.  
\- Чаю? - Обреченно спросил Лестрейд, когда понял, что Майкрофт так и будет молча сидеть, держа в руках бутылку вина.  
\- Да, пожалуйста. То есть, нет, спасибо. Грегори... - Майкрофт неловко поерзал на софе и поставил вино на столик.  
\- Да? Майкрофт, не томи, что ты хотел сказать? Тебе надоело? Ты занят? Больше не хочешь встречаться?  
\- Что? - Холмс выглядел ошарашенным, и за сегодняшний вечер он явно показал больше человеческих эмоций, чем за месяц.  
\- Ну, а что еще мне подумать? Приходишь почти в трауре, мнешься, как школьница, что случилось? - Лестрейд чувствовал, что и сам начинает нервничать.  
\- Давай съедемся?  
\- А?  
\- Я хотел сказать, - Майкрофт посмотрел ему в глаза и продолжил — Давай жить вместе. Если ты не против. Не в моей лондонской квартире, я знаю, тебе не нравится. Выберем новую. Черт, как непривычно - Он вздохнул, улыбнулся и продолжил уже спокойнее, - Мы теряем время, а могли бы проводить его с больше пользой. Ты понимаешь, мы не молодеем, и хочется провести жизнь с тем, кого действительно любишь. Грег? - Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на застывшего Лестрейда. - Грег, скажи что-нибудь.  
Грег понял, что все это время сжимал подлокотник кресла, и медленно расслабил руки. Поднял глаза на Майкрофта.  
\- Умеешь же ты...нагнетать напряжение, - Он улыбнулся, потянулся к губам Майкрофта и легко поцеловал его.  
Отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
\- Я тебя тоже. Квартплату пополам.


End file.
